


Valentine's Club Party

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [27]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Heartbeat Kink, Love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roleplay, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy go on a Romantic date at a new club in LA and let Ethan and Mika and Tyler and you and Kartyan and her new boyfriend Chris tag Along, After the Party has Died Down Mark and Amy Have Their own fun After Hours.Happy Valentines day. I Hope Everybody has a Lovely day and if you are Single I Hope you Have a Great day Anyway no Matter What day it is <3





	Valentine's Club Party

It was Feb 13th and Mark was looking on his computer after editing videos, him and Amy already recorded a Valentines day video. Mark and her did baking with Markiplier where they made heart shaped cookies and also a heart shaped pizza. So that video was ready to be uploaded on Valentines day. 

In Mark’s mail there was an ad for a Valentine's dance at a new club that has opened up in LA it was called Mystaisa. “Hey Amy, come here for a minute.” Amy walked into Mark’s office. “What’s up hon?” Mark pointed to his computer “would you like to go to this with me?” Amy looked at the ad and smiled “sure, it sounds fun, free drinks all night and half price on food and a DJ for dancing and also some games.” 

“We should see if Ethan and Mika and Tyler and his new girlfriend wants to tag along?” Amy smiled and rested her hands on Mark’s shoulders “yeah, that sounds fun I’ll see if Kathryn wants to come along to, she got a new boyfriend so he can come along.” Mark smiled “oh, I didn’t know about that, who’s the new guy?” 

“his name is Chris, they met at a club a few months ago and started dating a few weeks ago.” “Oh, that’s cool, okay I’ll text Tyler and Ethan and see if they can tag along.” Amy smiled and kissed his cheek “okay sweet I’ll call Kathryn and see if her and Chris want to tag along also.” 

Mark nodded and pulled out his phone and texted Ethan first. Ethan was just wrapping up a video when he heard his phone ping. Ethan finished his video and stopped his camera and looked at his phone and read the text from Mark. Ethan smiled and texted back to him saying “let me ask Mika first, she is here so I’ll get back to you in a few minutes.” 

Mark texted back “okay” and waited for him to text back, while Mark waited he texted Tyler asking the same question. Tyler got back to him right away and said he and Y/N could tag along “do we have to dress up or anything for this” Tyler asked. 

Mark texted back “no, it's a casual club wear what you want, same with Y/N she can dress up however she wants.” Tyler texted back “sweet, we will see you tommrow then. Mark smiled and texted back “okay, see you guys tommrow.” Then he got a text from Ethan. “Okay, Mika is fine with going, we will see you tommrow night.” Mark texted back “okay, sweet see you guys tommrow night, buh bye.” 

Ethan smiled at the text “bye, goodnight.” Mark put away his phone and walked out of his office and heard Amy on the phone with Kartyn he said down and Chica and Henry came over and laid next to him and Mark petted both dogs. After Amy was done talking with Karyan she came over and sat on the couch next to Mark. “So, what did Kartyn say, can her and Chris tag along?” 

Amy smiled and laid her head on Mark’s shoulder “yup, they are in.” Mark smiled and kissed Amy’s cheek “good, sounds like a fun night is in store.” Mark looked at his phone “well I’m going to take the dogs for a while before dinner so I’ll be back in a bit.” Mark kissed her and headed out and took Chica and Henry for a walk, while Amy made dinner. 

An hour later Mark came back home with the dogs and fed them both and dinner was done so Amy and Mark both sat down and had dinner together. After dinner they decided to just relax and watch some movies. Amy was slowly falling asleep on Mark’s chest. Mark looked down and saw Amy was passed out asleep. So he turned off the movie and gently shook Amy’s shoulder. Amy woke up and looked at Mark. “Come on, bed.” Amy nodded and got up and her and Mark headed off to their bedroom and headed off to bed. 

The next morning Mark woke up before Amy and snook into the kitchen and made Amy breakfast and brought it to her in bed. Mark made heart shaped pancakes and there was a vase that held one single red rose in it and a small teddy bear also on the tray. 

Amy smiled at the teddy bear and smelled the rose. “Happy Valentines day Amy.” Amy smiled and kissed him “Happy Valentines day Mark, love you.” “I love you to.” Mark and Amy relaxed in bed and ate their breakfast together. After breakfast they both took a shower together and got dressed and took the dogs out and fed them their breakfast. After that Mark headed into his office and uploaded his and Amy’s Valentines day video and then recorded a few other Valentines day related games. Also he uploaded a few new pics of him and Amy on twitter for Valentines day. After all that it was getting time to head to the club for the dance. Mark headed out in the afternoon and got Amy a brand new dress for the dance tonight. It was a beautiful black and red dress, he also got her a bought of flowers. Chica and Henry also got Valentine dog toys. 

Mark brought out the box holding the dress and had Amy close her eyes and he laid the box on the coffee table. “Okay, you can open your eyes.” Amy opened her eyes and saw the box and opened it. She smiled and hugged Mark. “Oh, babe it's beautiful, thank you.” Mark smiled and kissed her “your welcome, now go ahead and put it on, we got to get ready to go, there is also something else in there.” Amy saw one more box hiding in the dress box, it was a long box. Amy opened it and inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a heart charm and inside was a little picture of her and Mark. 

Amy smiled and kissed him “aww I love it, thank you.” Mark smiled “your welcome.” Amy headed into their bedroom and got into the new dress and had Mark help her put the necklace on. Mark was all suited up in a very nice dress suit. Once they were all ready they said goodbye to the dogs and headed out. Tyler and Y/N were meeting them at the club and so was Mika and Ethan and then Kartyn and Chris. 

Tyler and Y/N arrived first and Tyler told the doorman his last name and the doorman let them inside and they found a big enough table to fit everybody. A waiter came over and asked them what they wanted to drink. Tyler had Miller Light and Y/N had (put in your fav drink) if your under 21 pick your fav soda or just a glass of water) 

After they got their drinks Mark and Amy arrived at the club and joined them after passing around hugs and all. Next to arrived was Ethan and Mika and then last was Chris and Kathryn. Mark ordered two pizzas and wings for everybody and everybody had drinks except for Mark he went with a Coke. After everybody ate and had dessert everybody headed out to the dance floor and did some dancing. 

The DJ announced it was couples dance so everybody grabbed their boyfriend or girlfriend and headed to the dance floor. Mark and Amy headed out and then Ethan took Mika and then Tyler took you out to the dance floor, Kathryn and Chris were danced out so they stayed behind and watched everybody dance.

The song that was playing was Take my Breath Away from Berlin. Amy laid her head on Mark’s chest and danced along to the song and the soft sounds of Mark’s heartbeat. Ethan and Mika danced slowly together with Mika laying her head on Ethan’s shoulder. You laid your head on Tyler’s chest and also swayed to the soft music and soft sounds of Tyler’s heartbeat. 

After the slow dance the DJ changed the pace of the music to Shut up and Dance by Walk the Moon. So Everybody went crazy and danced the night away. After the dancing portion of the party the games were about to start. The first game was lovers lineup. This game was fun you had to line up across your partner and answer random questions about them. So Mark and Amy stood across from each other, then Mika and Ethan, Tyler and you and then Karyan and Chris. Lots of other couples joined in to. 

The questions were kind of hard but everybody went along with it and the winners were Ethan and Mika, they won some gift cards to whatever restaurant they wanted and a basket filled with candy and other Valentine day goodies. 

It was getting late so everybody started to head home. Mark and Amy said their goodbyes to everybody and told Ethan and Tyler they would meet up again for another Markiplier Makes video soon. So everybody headed home. Amy and Mark headed home and let the dogs out and after that Valentine's day was not over for them. 

Mark hid one more gift for Amy which was a sexy nurse costume. Amy opened it and smirked ‘Mark, really, you are silly you doof.” Mark laughed “yup, I’m your doof, nurse Amy.” Amy just rolled her eyes and removed her dress and hung it up nicely on her side of the closet and took out the nurse costume and went into the bathroom and got into it. Once she was all ready in her costume she turned out the light and came out. Amy smiled up at Mark “oh Mr. Fischbach the nurse will see you now.” Mark just smiled at her and wiggled his finger “I am ready nurse, oh shut up, just kidding.” Amy giggled and walked over to the bed and got on top of the bed and crawled over to Mark. “Mr. Fischbach you are wearing to much clothes, for this exam you need to be naked, let me help you with your clothes, as you might be weak from seeing me.” 

Mark just nodded and let Amy do her job and she removed his dress shirt button by button teasing Mark slowly and then she removed his pants slowly and moved her hands up and down his legs and made him shiver. Mark just groaned and now only in his boxers Amy slowly removed his boxers and tossed them on the floor. “Now Mr. Fischbach its time for your checkup so just lay back and let Nurse Amy do her job, okay?” 

Mark just nodded and laid back on the pillow. Amy took off the stethoscope that came with the nurse costume and she put the earbuds in her ears and listened to Mark’s fast heartbeat. “Oh my Mr. Fischbach what a fast heartbeat you have, lets make it faster shall we?” Amy reached down and gently grabbed Mark’s dick and gave a gentle squeeze. Mark moaned out her name and Amy smiled. “Very good” Amy reached into the side drawer and pulled out a condom and slipped it onto Mark’s dick and gently let Mark slide into her. 

Amy kept the stethoscope on Mark’s chest listening to his heartbeat while she rode him. Hour later and making love half the night they were finally spent. Amy changed back into her pj’s after they both took a hot shower and they both headed into bed. Amy relaxed her head on Mark’s chest. “Thanks for an amazing Valentines day Mark, I love you.” Mark smiled and kissed the top of her head. “You’re welcome, I love you more.” Amy smiled and slowly started to fall asleep to the soft sounds of Mark’s now calm heartbeat. Mark smiled and turned off the lamp and shut his eyes and fell asleep. 

The end. 

Happy Valentines day Everybody :)


End file.
